vstffandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Josephyr
A question Hi. is it allowed to make user pages with a proper permission simillar to this one? my friend just wonder if it is allowed because he is afraid if it violate terms of use or not. GC16 (talk) 06:51, September 9, 2015 (UTC) :Aye, it's fine. Vandal When I linked to the vandiliser,I made a mistake, this is actually the vandiliser: http://suicide-mousegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:3Jamie_Fox3 :It seems you've already blocked him. Well, they may spam another Wiki. :Most of their contributions are old, so it's okay for now. My User page So why can i not edit my user page. Also message me back on my wall so i recive it Thanks User:Maurice.136 (talk) 01:14, September 24, 2015 (UTC) :Userpages are locked here. Oops Just saw I pasted in an invalid wiki to Report:Wiki - sorry about that. I didn't mean to waste your time, I must have just copied the link wrong then not checked it once it was on the report page. Apologies. Hoping you're well :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 20:57, September 26, 2015 (UTC) :You fool! You are henceforth banished from the VSTF Wiki for your treacherous acts! ::Naw, but really, which wiki was it? :::The actual wiki was w:c:obat-diabetes-alamiherbal-paling-ampuh. I've already re-reported, and I believe Lostris already took care of it. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:43, September 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::Ah, good then. Thanks for messaging me about that. Reporting a Wiki (I don't get the template thingy and it doesn't work for me, so I'm reporting it here). There's a wiki called TheHauntedSoup, which is used as a cover for raiding,here's my message wall on the wiki, could you please close it? Thanks in advance Lolliepuff (talk) 05:07, September 27, 2015 (UTC) :Hey - so the template works like this: put . You don't have to worry about it this time, I'll put it on the list for closing. Very Fishy Wiki Hi pretzel, this wiki (w:c:tfgbikerace) seems to be very fishy and be very complex. I don't know what needs to be done. It doesn't has a founder, and it shows blank no of pages created. ~utkar22 15:54, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :Heh, I haven't been called that in a long time... anyway, it's fine. But thanks for keeping a sharp eye! VsBattles Wiki I have been lately being spammed and having my Wikia and the site that goes with it vandalized and PERSONALLY harassed by the users and YES I informed the Admin that runs the wikia and he made a announcement about it and the members ignored it completely I have banned the majority of the wikia members that I know will try to edit the profiles and such but now they are going to far as to copying and pasting their info and placing it to my wikia I already made rules and everything and they can't/wont accept it. Beyonder (talk) 03:46, October 21, 2015 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent :Sorry to hear that. Unfortunately, there is not much we can do. I also have the evidence to this all over my forum and on my Wikia on their contribution history. Beyonder (talk) 04:35, October 21, 2015 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent :Alright, but what do you want us to do? I sent a report to wikia so I guess for right now nothing. Beyonder (talk) 04:43, October 21, 2015 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent :Not sure they'll do anything, either. Wikis aren't normally closed for mass-vandalism. Incomplete removal at Battlefield Wiki Regarding http://vstf.wikia.com/wiki/Report:Spam?diff=next&oldid=61865, there are still two videos that have not been removed. *http://battlefieldplay4free.wikia.com/wiki/File:Battlefield_Play4Free-_Me_kikaram_meu!_KKkk. *http://battlefieldplay4free.wikia.com/wiki/File:Battlefield_Play4Free.(Montagem_acelerada). Noreplyz talk 08:21, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks, done. Hey I already reported the Moon man wiki--Surprise the fun loving pony (talk) 15:26, December 17, 2015 (UTC) :* Josephyr nods. Untitled Hello it's been a long time this is Mario360PS from before. I changed user names. I need help with a user who was a admin. For some reason I can't seem to remember I removed his admin rights. Then he puts them back on. I then banned him for doing that. He unbanned his self. No matter how hard I try to settle this his just keeps doing that. The wiki is SML Wiki and the user is SF12. I need you to either do something or punish him or something. I need help so this can stop. Thanks. Bang. (talk) 18:38, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :Hey there. You'll have to contact Staff about this via . They can remove his rights. Thanks. Bang. (talk) 22:07, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :You're quite welcome. Undid edits on Korean Pokemon Wiki I found that you undid some edits by 델타 on Korean Pokemon Wiki. But, I checked all of your undoing edits, all of the edits are very hard to be considered as spam. I don't know you did notice that these edits do not have any problem, some of the edits are reverted already by yourself. Though, there are some edits that needed to be reverted back. DoCheon ' 05:07, January 25, 2016 (UTC) :Looks like an oversight by Josephyr - I've reverted Josephyr's edits. Sorry about that, and thanks for translating! noreplyz 06:47, January 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Error on my part. Sorry about that. Thanks for reverting NP. About AdedBiatchIsTheBest This guy is one of troll who can't respect any opinion and work for no reason. I mean, all the was he vandalism my wikia with his IP adress (such as 45.33.137.53, 107.178.35.165 etc. see the block list]) Also, he threatned to take my wiki by abusing report and claim I has hate wiki when I don't have it or bad pages about out of user. You should deal of him and take conquence or something like that. RhysGuy27 (talk) 15:53, January 27, 2016 (UTC) :I'll look into the situation. If he causes trouble on other wikis, we'll deal with him. Ban Geez, I'm still waiting for them to lift my ban. Stupid sactage has me banned. But, my message shall reach Brandon or craig, I guarantee it. It's only a matter of time before they lift my ban. But, I emailed wikia about this. To me, I was in the right and sactage was in the wrong. He's ban happy and that's going to end. He will be removed, mark my words. :That's not gonna happen. Block the word, cryan a n d s h i t pee and block all AdedBitachIsTheBest's IP Ok I don't know I have to say, but this guy just kept coming back and never stop way after I block one of IP address. All he do just post crap on my message wall in and calling me cryan a n d s h i t pee (which my invade privacy and I won't tell my full name) way after the word got block for long time ago. And he even threaten to close down my wikia and he'll abusing report for random time eventually. In fact, he has very bad grammar as well and I block all AdedBitach's IP (so here and proof he change his IP address). And also, can you block the word cryan a n d s h i t pee and banned all IP address. Thanks. RhysGuy27 (talk) 21:49, January 31, 2016 (UTC) :Hello there. Unfortunately, if he's using a proxy, he'll just keep changing IPs. What I suggest is to block him, and *ignore him*, so he won't get any attention. As for your wiki, if it doesn't violate the ToU, it won't get closed, so don't worry about him reporting it. ::Well, I'm just saying sir, he probably changing IP address by using probably Puffin Browser or just proxy. And at least, I lock all my pages and message wall has been disabled nowadays. If I see AdedBitach's scokpuppet and/or IP changer vandalize any pages in inactive pages, I may report them ASAP (as soon as possible). So thanks for help at least. RhysGuy27 (talk) 23:16, January 31, 2016 (UTC) CC Can you reduce my ban time on the Community Central? The remarks I made for an adoption request page was giving the adopter a good compliment on his/her hard work on contributing the wikia.--Muzzarino 01:47, February 17, 2016 (UTC) :No can do - Sannse gave you a clear warning on that, and I cannot see any reason you would post that except to troll. ::I wasn't trolling to be mean. What that phrase "How about them vaginas!" (which is a phrase spoofed from "How about them apples!") was for is to congratulate him/her on contributing using the special holiday remark because it was valentines day. It is for the fact by her is that Community Central is not meant to be a perverted/adult orientated community when those stuff are part of the holiday. If we do however see one of those used to troll someone, then we should report it?--Muzzarino 02:18, February 17, 2016 (UTC) About AdedBitachIsTheBest This guy is basically hacker and he abusing report system. He is claim that he think I has sockpuppet from Rhys when I didn't because I has no sockpuppet and I has different email. Like my brother and his best friends Steve, are different opinion and edit some of pages. And he also hacking on this wiki and he using Jacquimo's account and because raid before I clean up and restore some of pages too. Don't get me, he using IP address and changing it over and over after we banned him from wikia. And also, he basically claim that I made false story when I telling the truth and he made false informartion about me. If AdedBiatchIsTheBest is abusing report system, I has to deal with him and he is proof he vandalizer. I just saying and that all I have to say. PeterJosephRandallFan202 (talk) 20:10, February 17, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry for the tremendously late response, I never got a notification. Regardless, this is outside the purview of the VSTF - contact Staff about hackings, or sockpuppetry on your wiki. Untitled hey you ridiculously blocked me from Community Central wiki for 6 months which was unfair I will only ask you nicely once so please unblock me from community central wiki there is a wiki I'd like to adopt and I cant do it because you blocked me The King of Ghosts, Ghoster29387 15:35, March 3, 2016 (UTC) :Because you refused to follow the rules. You'll need to wait until it expires. GoAnipedia and GoAnimate V2 Wiki Hello, I am FlowerOfTheWind. Please close all GoAnimate wikis because they make hate pages out of real users which is Cyberbullying that violates the terms of use. Thank you. FlowerOfTheWind (talk) 22:21, March 22, 2016 (UTC) :Dealt with. Do you wanna know WHY I reported VadimZ? He vandalized this wiki: http://gorge-fanon.wikia.com :It has been dealt with by local admins, thanks for your report! noreplyz 21:27, March 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Ta. Rainbow1000 Okay, so this is another post about GoAnimate V2 Wikia. While we were getting rid of admins, one of the admins we wanted to remove is Rainbow1000. I tried to tell her that she needed 2,000 edits on the wikia, but she thought it meant all of Wikia. I then told her that it meant not all of Wikia, but then she unfairly blocked me. The block reason given by her is "Shut up", and the block lasts for 1000 years. Can you, by any chance, globally ban her? Thanks. R U STUPID LEAFY? (talk) 00:47, March 30, 2016 (UTC) EDIT: She actually blocked me for a day, not 1000 years =) - R U STUPID LEAFY? (talk) 00:57, March 30, 2016 (UTC) :Good to hear it's resolved, but just for future reference, we VSTF won't block for that reason. ::FYI she blocked all admins there :::Please report that to Staff, via . Untitled How do you be a VSTF? Andrew Cao :See Membership. VSTF Can I be invited to the VSTF? I will clean up vandalism on every wiki. FuturamaYes VeggieTalesNo (talk) 15:52, April 14, 2016 (UTC) :See Membership. Yandere Sim Fanon VS. Creation Wiki Hello. I am a user of Creation Wiki, and I just saw the article "Creation Wiki - The Video Game". It is offensive to the Yandere Simulator Fanon Wiki, and if you don't believe me, here's the link to the page: http://creation.wikia.com/wiki/Creation_Wiki_-_The_Video_Game They offend the admins of Yandere Sim Fanon, along with Igor the Mii and Pingy Animatronic, two users of both wikis. Most people seem to know that the VSTF will be notified, and still, the creator of this project (Zombie407) doesn't seem to give a damn. I would like for this page to be deleted. You can decide the other consequences yourself. '~Sylvester the Shiny Sylveon~ 13:34, May 21, 2016 (UTC) :Deleted. I need your help! http://creation.wikia.com/wiki/User:HotWheels_boy69 This user has blocked everyone on this wiki for 1 year. The block reasons? There's no block reason! He's just blocking everyone! And he wasn't even admin in the first place, meaning that I bet he hacked so that he could become admin/tricked one of the bureaucrats to promote him to admin. I also bet that he is a troll, because the number in his name is 69. In short, this guy needs to be globally blocked. TikalMachOne305 (talk) 23:30, December 28, 2016 (UTC) :Use and read this blog before sending in your request.